


Flirting With You Is Like Flirting With A Geth Prime

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Commander!Dinah, F/F, Mass Effect AU, Medic!Laurel, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Dinah comes into the med-bay injured after a mission and Laurel is Not Amused
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Flirting With You Is Like Flirting With A Geth Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperStitious18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/gifts).



Laurel’s arms are crossed and her body leaned against the wall as  _ Commander Drake _ walks into the med-bay, bruises and scratches all over. She has the audacity to give Laurel a carefree smile as she moves to sit down.

“What trouble did you get yourself into this time?” Laurel asks with a sigh, pushing away from the wall.

“Just one, or two, or twenty geth wanting a piece of me.” Dinah shrugs, but the action makes her flinch and take a sharp intake of breath.

“This will have to go,” Laurel says, poking Dinah’s armor with her finger.

“Yeah, just one small problem.” Instead of continuing to speak, Dinah gestures to her left arm with her right hand as way of explanation. Laurel sighs.  _ Of course her injuries are more severe than they look. _

Moving around her, Laurel’s hands work swiftly to remove Dinah’s armor. It’s probably not the best sign that she’s so familiar with how her commander’s suit works, but at least she can get it off her quickly in a pinch. Dinah hisses when she pulls off the arm piece, and maybe Laurel isn’t as gentle as she should be, but Dinah wasn’t as careful as she should have been so Laurel feels they’re even.

It’s not hard to see why the arm had been useless: apart from the many bruises littering it, a piece of the armor has broken off, creating a long but shallow cut right under her shoulder. Laurel lets out a curse at the blood trickling out of it now that the armor has been removed, quickly grabbing onto Dinah’s good hand to apply pressure to it while Laurel fetches the medi-gel. She should know by now to keep it on her person at all times wherever her commander is concerned.

“You know, I tried telling the geth I wasn’t interested but they just kept coming. Had to turn them down pretty harshly.” Laurel rolls her eyes, squeezing the medi-gel container harder than necessary as she grabs it.

“You need to learn to be more careful.” The words tumble out despite Laurel knowing they won’t have an effect, considering they haven’t the other million times she’s said them. Pulling Dinah’s hand away, she applies the gel to the cut, satisfied the moment fresh blood stops exiting through it. “Now open your legs.” Dinah wiggles her eyebrows, and Laurel has to work hard not to berate her for it. She’s never going to understand how Dinah can act like  _ this _ when coming into Laurel’s office in her current condition.

Before she can give Dinah a response, the med-bay doors slide open, revealing a mostly unscathed looking Rene. “If you’re in need of medical assistance, I will help you once I’ve finished with Commander Drake,” Laurel says, her voice strained as she reluctantly turns to face him.

“I’m good, Doc, we were just wondering if D is going to be joining us for the, uh,  _ very safe _ version of game night.” Laurel shoots him a glare and Rene looks like he wants to be anywhere but there.

“I will be ri—”

“Commander Drake will sit right here until I’ve assessed the severity of her injuries and then I’ll consider giving her the clear for getting herself more injured.” Laurel directs the last part at Dinah, daring her to disagree.

“Well, who am I to argue with doctor’s orders?” Dinah asks, shooting Laurel the _ least-innocent  _ innocent smile she’s ever seen.

“Usually the first in line,” Laurel mutters, stepping in between Dinah’s legs when Rene mercifully leaves them alone. Her hands immediately go to inspect Dinah’s face as Dinah lets out a chuckle. There are a few cuts on her face, most of which won’t need anything more than a cursory cleaning, but one of them is bad enough that Laurel feels it warrants some medi-gel.

“Are your legs okay or do I need to check them as well?” Laurel asks, putting the medi-gel down in favor of picking up a pre-prepared cotton ball.

“Why don’t you find out?” Dinah replies, biting her lip as she catches Laurel’s eyes. Laurel lets out a deep breath, pushing the cotton to the first wound she finds without warning, satisfied when the action makes Dinah flinch. 

The door slides open once again, this time revealing a too excited looking Curtis. Laurel is about to tell him the same thing she told Rene, but when she spots the tablet in his hands she knows he’s here for something unrelated to anything medical.

“Hey, Commander. Hey, Doc,” he greets, invading Laurel’s workspace as he bounces over to Dinah. 

“What’s up?” Dinah asks, reaching for the tablet with her good hand. Laurel bats her hand away, giving both of them pointed glares.

“Felicity and I were just—”

“Whatever you were doing can wait until  _ after _ I’ve made sure we’ll still have a commander by the end of the day.” Curtis looks like he’s about to burst with whatever he wants to say, but despite Laurel’s profession, she knows they’re all scared of her — all of them except Felicity, at least — so it comes as no surprise when he concedes and scurries back out of the room.

“Good,” Laurel sighs, focusing her attention back on Dinah. “Now where were we?”

“I believe you were about to inspect what’s in my pants.” Laurel wants to smother the cocky grin on Dinah’s lips.

“If you won’t give me a straight answer as to whether or not you’re  _ injured _ —” Before Laurel can even finish her sentence, the doors slide open again. “The answer is  _ no _ ,” she says, turning her head to find a confused looking Diggle standing still at the other side of the door.

“I didn’t even—”

“As long as you’re not currently bleeding out, which you’re obviously  _ not _ , whatever you want can wait until later,” Laurel grinds out, removing herself from Dinah to walk over to the room’s entrance. Diggle tries to say something else, but before he can get it out, Laurel swipes her hand over the door controls, closing and locking the door. When she turns back around, Dinah meets her with an amused smile.

“You’re cute when you’re worried about me,” she says, spreading her legs apart as Laurel approaches her. She’s technically done cleaning up Dinah’s face, but Laurel steps in between them anyway, not really giving it a thought.

“Yeah, well, you’re cute when you’re actually alive,” Laurel counters, placing her hand on a still armor-clad leg.

“Awww you think I’m cute.” Laurel rolls her eyes, putting her free hand back on Dinah’s face just to have something to do.

“Promise me you’ll stop being so reckless,” she says, not sure if it’s more an order or a request.

Dinah’s brow creases as her good hand shoots up to Laurel’s wrist, stopping her fingers from wandering. “The mission has to be completed, whatever the cost.”

“But there are  _ safer _ ways to go about it. Safer than throwing yourself in front of a Beacon, safer than going up against an  _ Asari Matriarch _ almost completely by yourself, safer than taking on  _ twenty _ geth on your own just for the hell of it—” Laurel stops herself when Dinah’s hand slides up from her wrist to cover the back of Laurel’s hand, pushing the palm of it against Dinah’s soft cheek. “This mission will fail if our commander isn’t alive to see it through.”

“I’ll be fine,” she promises, and Laurel wants to scream. “And I’ll try to be more careful. But hey, the less injuries I get, the less excuses I’ll have to go see the dangerously cute onboard doctor.”

“Have you tried asking her to dinner? Or maybe to one of your, how did Ramirez put it, ‘ _ very safe _ game nights’?” Dinah laughs, and Laurel thinks it’s entirely unfair how adorable she looks.

“Hmm.” Dinah puts on a thoughtful mask, looking like it’s the first time she learns the options exist. “Okay, you want to have dinner with me?”

“ _ Finally _ ,” Laurel breathes. “I was starting to think you were all talk,  _ commander _ .”

“Hey, don’t look at me! Flirting with you is like flirting with a Geth Prime, I was starting to get worried you weren’t into it.” 

“It’s not!” Laurel exclaims, suddenly on the defensive.

“It kinda is.” Dinah’s eyes change from amused to serious as she lets go of Laurel’s hand in favor of brushing Laurel’s hair out of her face, her fingers lingering on Laurel’s temple. “You have a lot of walls up, it’s not always easy to see if anything gets through. Getting seriously injured is one of the few times I can see a crack in them.”

“I swear if you’re trying to tell me I’m the reason you do this—”

“I’m not. But it’s a nice bonus.” There’s a hint of playfulness back in Dinah’s eyes and Laurel shakes her head. “Point is, it’s nice to know my ship’s medic isn’t a Geth Prime.”

“Oh,  _ you _ .” Laurel closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Careful, or I’ll retract my yes to dinner.”

“You wouldn’t.” Dinah narrows her eyes, slowly wrapping her legs around Laurel, making her take a step closer so their bodies are pretty much touching.

“What makes you so sure?” Laurel asks, moving her hand down to Dinah’s jaw as her eyes flit down to her lips.

“Just a feeling.” Dinah’s fingers trace a path down the side of Laurel’s face, flattening when they’re halfway down and changing direction, burying themselves in Laurel’s hair instead. Laurel can’t tell if their faces moving closer is due to her or Dinah moving, but it doesn’t matter when their mouths touch. All that matters is that Dinah’s lips are  _ so much _ softer than Laurel had ever imagined and oh so inviting as Dinah parts them.

There is a knock on the door, followed by a muffled shout that can only belong to Rene, and Laurel smiles as the door stays locked, allowing her to pull Dinah closer and kiss her deeper uninterrupted.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [she feels like safety and home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339830) by [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul)




End file.
